Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of liquid crystal display, and particularly, to an array substrate, a display panel and a method for detecting bent degree of a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Flexible display panel, compared to a conventional display panel, is lighter and thinner in appearance and is lower in power consumption, which helps to enhance endurance ability of an apparatus. Meanwhile, due to its characteristics of bendable and well flexibility, the flexible display panel might reduce a probability that the apparatus damages accidentally, and also has a greater durability than the conventional display panel. However, in use, bending of the flexible display panel may cause problems such as damage to the apparatus, distortion of image, etc. Accordingly, it is necessary to real-time detect a bent degree of the flexible display panel during its use.
In prior arts, there is a solution in which a plurality of sensing elements are arranged to detect a bent degree of the flexible display panel. This solution is achieved by detecting variation of a distance between one sensing element and another sensing element by means of electromagnetic force or other ways. For a flexible display panel having a very small thickness, however, it is difficult to arrange the sensing elements within the display panel. There is also another solution in which the sensing elements are arranged outside the display panel, but, such solution might cause a large error in a measurement of variation of a smaller distance. In addition, the sensing elements which perform the detection by means of electromagnetic force or other ways will easily interfered by external environment. For example, detection result from the sensing elements will be greatly affected when located within a magnetic field.